Fishing in general and ice fishing in particular, has become extremely popular in recent years. Over the years fishermen have tried many different types of lures in many different situations while attempting to catch fish.
It has been found that certain lures work better than others, and, of course, those types of lure have become quite popular. Perch eyes have been found to be especially effective in many situations. Therefore, many fisherman try to use perch eyes whenever possible.
While successful, the use of perch eyes has several drawbacks. For example, it may be difficult and onerous to obtain perch eyes of the proper size and shape. The fisherman may even have to catch perch, remove the eyes and then store those removed eyes for use. Not only is this difficult, even the most skillful fisherman may have difficulty in providing perch eyes that are perfectly sized and shaped for his particular use.
Even if the perch eyes are properly removed and used, they still are not fully effective in attracting fish.
Therefore, there is a need for a fishing lure that is in the shape of a perch eye but is consistently shaped and is in the most effective shape and form for luring fish, and also effectively lures fish.